2016 Murder Mystery Party: Murder at the Winery
20 February 2016: Kerry H. presented a murder mystery party, hosted by Lorraine M. We invite you to Girato nel Buio Winery for an exclusive tasting event! On the eve of the launch of the winery’s exclusive limited edition vintage, Organo, Girato nel Buio has opened their doors for a private tasting. This is the third year that Girato nel Buio has released Organo, a limited edition vintage that has, in the past, been met with mixed reviews. But as the prestigious guests and winery staff await the beginning of the tasting, a man is found dead in the cellars! Who killed him? Why? There are many secrets to uncover as you and your guests solve the Murder at the Winery! A cocktail-party-style mystery game that takes place at a winery in Italy. Welcome to Girato nel Buio Winery on the evening of a very special tasting. Tonight is the annual tasting of Girato nel Buio’s, exclusive vintage, Organo, and a select few have the opportunity to try it in advance. Organo is met each year with mixed critical reviews, however oenophiles still buy up bottles by the caseload, so to be able to taste it in advance of the launch is truly a treat. But when a man is found murdered in the cellars, the tasting room turns into an interrogation room as suspects and guests alike try to piece together the mystery and determine the killer! Who killed the man in the cellars, and why? Question the suspects to find the person with the motive, means and opportunity to commit murder at Girato nel Buio Winery – the killer could be YOU! It was Savio, in the Barrel Room, with the Corkscrew! Greeting Oenophiles (this will be pronounced 3 different ways in your head), Thank you for a wonderful night! I have to say, I really enjoyed playing along with the mystery and trying to figure out whodunit. The lack of ability to steer the event was outweighed by the fun of solving the crime. I think this format is a definite winner. First of all, thank you to Lorraine for ALL of the work she did to set up the tasting room and winery. From the signs at the gate and door, to the menu of drinks and appetizer display. She really outdid herself. Thank you to all participants for the wonderful food you brought, the excellent costumes and props you created, and most of all, for your enthusiasm and preparation. I am always so thankful that we have such a great group of people who get into the spirit game. I could tell that each of you studied your characters to be able to act your parts. And the additional props you created to compliment your persona were excellent. From the Jeff the hired killer's vial of poison and Peg the cat burglar's stolen bottle of wine, to Jose the tavern owner's apron - and those are just to name a few. I'm still smiling at how fun the evening was. I really enjoyed our hour of mingle time to start the night, prior to really getting into character. And I thought the suspect questioning pace of play worked out very well. I got a lot of positive feedback about the audio files, and I agree, those were great. Please feel free to provide any additional feedback you have, good or bad. We can always improve on our annual Murder Mystery nights. If you're on facebook, check out the photos I uploaded from the event. If you are my friend you will be able to see them (and were probably tagged). If you're not my friend, friend me and then you can see them. If you're not on facebook, I will post them to our Crime & Beyond Wiki sight soon. I'm kind of leaning toward this for next year's theme, as long as no one minds a return to Italy : It’s a night of glamour, mystery and intrigue as the hottest socialites from around the world dress up in their best for a masquerade unlike any other. The location: stunning Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana in Venice, Italy. But when an esteemed librarian is found dead in Sansovino’s Library, just steps away from where the masquerade is in full swing, the shadow of suspicion is cast on the esteemed masquerade guests. It’s up to the guests of the masquerade to unravel the clues and crack the codes to determine the identity of the killer, but also decipher the reason WHY this seemingly innocent man was killed! See you tomorrow night, Apolita Crime Scene 1WinerySign.jpg 2WineryPlaque.jpg 6TastingSign.jpg 5BartenderMissing.jpg 3ServingTable.jpg 4ServingTable.jpg 7GrapesSetting.jpg IMG 4053.JPG The Suspects IMG 4012.JPG|Benito: dark and brooding man of mystery. IMG 4013.JPG|Gina: Tasting Room manager with a quick temper and a mean streak. IMG 4014.JPG|Alejandro: the difficult to impress wine critic. IMG 4015.JPG|Clara: soft spoken and timid restaurant manager. IMG 4016.JPG|Denis: slightly mysterious Italian tourist and Donato: distinguished and elitist Portuguese tourist. IMG 4017.JPG|Nadia: tenacious investigative reporter. IMG 4018.JPG|Daria and Enzo: tavern owners quick to share local gossip. IMG 4019.JPG|Girogio: Italian tourist who is always the life of the party. IMG 4020.JPG|Francesca: diligent and organized restaurant manager. IMG 4021.JPG|Natalya: beautiful and mysterious stranger. IMG 4022.JPG|Vito: arrogant and smug retired Sommelier. IMG 4023.JPG|Alberto: quiet and grumpy winery guest. IMG 4024.JPG|Carmela: runs the Post Office with an exacting routine. IMG 4026.JPG|Apolita: Photographer with a knack for blending in. IMG 4028.JPG|Leonora: runs the Post Office with a terse and stern manner and Jessica: American tourist with a broken heart. IMG 4029.JPG|Savio: confident and able winery owner. The Investigation IMG 4030.JPG|Listening to the report of the murder. IMG 4031.JPG|Listening to the report of the murder. IMG 4034.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4036.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4037.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4038.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4039.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4040.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4041.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4042.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4043.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4044.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4045.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4047.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4048.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4049.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4050.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4051.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4052.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4055.JPG|Questioning the suspects. IMG 4056.JPG|Questioning the suspects.